The First Snowfall
by Ardikus
Summary: Jaune needs a moment to think about his life and time at Beacon, and all the surprises he's found there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: People seemed to like getting more Jaune and Yang interactions from the last short, so without further ado, another short written from a tiny inspiration.**

Jaune shivered and tugged his coat a little bit tighter around himself as he walked through Beacon's courtyard. He was heading towards the airship docks, not to catch a flight into Vale, but rather to enjoy the view and have some time away from the chaos that was his dorm room.

Where Nora had gotten the idea to carry a stove into their rooms so she could get Ren to make pancakes with it, well, he'd be fine never finding out.

He reached the docks platforms and made his way to the edge, taking a seat. The cold November air brushed his face, picking up off the ocean tides.

His time so far at Beacon had been full of excitement and surprises. First becoming the leader of his team, and learning how to be a good one while trying to actually become a decent fighter. Getting to know his teammates and new friends, and finding that they were all the greatest people he'd ever gotten to know. Heck, even Weiss was friendly with him now.

Of course, he didn't flirt like an idiot with her anymore, that probably helped.

Now he was almost half way through his second year. He'd never thought he would make it this far, after how tough the first few weeks here had been. He was even catching up in combat class, that was probably the second biggest surprise he could think of getting so far.

The biggest one though…

"Enjoying some alone time, Lady Killer?"

Jaune turned his head, not having heard Yang sneaking up behind him until she'd spoken. She gave him a sideways smile and closed the rest of the distance, sitting down beside him.

"Needed some air." He replied, "That and Nora dropped a stove on my bed."

Yang nodded, "Yea, we heard that." She bumped shoulders with Jaune, tilting her head in his direction. "So what'cha thinkin about?"

Jaune huffed out a laugh, knowing Yang wasn't going to let him distract her. She was too observant to take the half truth he'd given her.

"Just, wanted to take in my experiences at Beacon so far." He told her, "I mean, I never expected things to be how they are now, I'm actually alright at fighting, I'm leader of a team and haven't run it into the ground." He paused, grinning a little, "I got a beautiful girlfriend." He looked in time to catch Yang roll her eyes, before she reached over and took his hand in her own.

"I could only keep calling you Lady Killer for so long before it ended up being true, I guess." She teased, before her expression turned a little more earnest, "We should tell everyone, you know."

Jaune sighed, "Yea, I know."

If he was being honest, he was avoiding that. He was very afraid of the reactions of some of their teammates. Really, most of them would probably be fine with him and Yang, maybe disbelieving or something like that. It was just, well, he knew by now that Pyrrha liked him, a lot. He'd figured it out before he'd even started dating Yang, and he'd been trying pretty much everything short of outright telling her to let her know that he didn't see her that way. She was like one of his sisters.

He worried that telling everyone would pull apart the friendship they did have, and that was the last thing he wanted.

The other problem was Ruby, no matter how good his friendship with Ruby was, she was Yang's sister, and he had no idea how she would react to her sister and her first friend at Beacon being together. Yang seemed confident that Ruby would be happy for them, but Jaune couldn't help that lingering doubt in his mind.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a light punch to his side, he turned and found Yang giving him a look. "Putting it off and brooding about it isn't going to make their reactions change, Jaune." She scolded. "When we started dating, I know we decided to keep it secret because we agreed if things didn't work out, we could just go back to being friends and no one would be the wiser, but, well, things are working out." Yang's cheeks went a light pink as she admitted this, none of her usual bravado on display.

"It's best that we tell them now, before we've been together too long, because the longer we wait the worse this will get."

Jaune sighed, hanging his head, "Yea, I know Yang, it's just, it's hard, you know?" He felt fingers on his chin tugging his face upwards, and then her warm lips pressing against his cheek, and for a moment he wasn't cold anymore.

"I don't think it's supposed to be easy, Jaune, but we need to do it anyways, just like any other challenge."

He felt himself nod, as her hand drifted from his chin to the back of his neck, fingers curling into the hair there. He smiled at how warm her hand was, she was never cold thanks to her semblance.

"You know, Beacon has plenty of quiet spots indoors if you wanted to sit by your lonesome, Jaune." She teased, leaning closer to warm him up after noticing him shiver, "Or was the Fresh Air really important to you?"

Shrugging, Jaune wrapped an arm around her waist greedily, because really he'd been trying to hide the fact he was freezing. November in Vale was not fall weather, not anymore. "I guess I wanted the view." He replied, "Besides, I love watching the sunset." He nodded his head forwards, gesturing for her to look where the sun was slowly slipping below the horizon.

When she did look, Jaune took a moment to glance at her, smiling at the way her hair lit up in the dying sunlight.

His moment was broken, however, as Yang suddenly went into action, pulling away and hopping to her feet.

"Welp" she spoke, "C'mon, you're cold, and I'm not a human furnace." As she said this, she offered her hands to pull him up, and he took them, holding on after he'd gotten to his feet next to her.

"We can sit by one of the fires in the common rooms with some hot chocolate, if you want?" she offered, smiling warmly at him.

Jaune squeezed her hands in thanks, "Maybe we can get our teams to come with us?" he gave her a shy smile, "That way we can tell them some things I've been putting off lately."

If it was even possible, Yang's smile got wider, "Sure thing Jaune."

She leaned in and kissed him, spreading warmth through his chest. She didn't pull away when the kiss ended, instead wrapping her arms around him in an embrace, which he returned, foreheads pressed together.

Before either could speak, Jaune noticed something white landing on top of Yang's head. He pulled his head back to get a better look, seeing that it was snow. As he realized this, he noticed more snow falling to the ground lightly around them.

Yang noticed this as well, and pouted as she tried to brush the snow off of her hair, and Jaune laughed at her fixation.

She turned to him with a fake scowl, "C'mon, I don't want my hair getting wet!"

Still laughing, Jaune reached into his coat pocket, where he always left his beanie, and grabbed it, taking it out and pulling it snugly over Yang's head to cover her hair for her.

She crossed her arms and huffed at him, and he managed to stop laughing. Her hair puffed out from under his beanie because of how much there was, but his hat did its job. Yang looked adorable wearing it too, though Jaune would never say that to her face.

He offered a hand to her, "We better get going." He prompted.

She took it, finally smiling again, and nodded. Together, they headed back towards Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This time there's actually a chapter for this story. I swear.  
** **I posted the update for Jump Scares here by accident, and felt bad that it got me a bunch of views for this story when I hadn't actually published anything. So, I finished up the second part I had started a few months ago so that I could post it.**

Yang slammed the door to team RWBY's room open with a wide grin on her face.

Inside was the rest of her team, who all looked up at the sudden noise, relaxing and rolling their eyes in unison when they realized it was just Yang.

"Must you always throw the door open, you brute?" Weiss demanded wearily.

"Only when it's important, Weiss!" Weiss narrowed her eyes, "You do it every time you walk into our room."

Yang's grin only widened, "That's because me entering the room is always important." She said, shamelessly. Weiss huffed and went back to her homework.

"Seriously though, we're going to the common rooms to hang out." Yang told them, putting her hands on her hips, "Jaune's getting his team to come with."

This got Ruby to perk up somewhat, but Blake remained apathetic and Weiss looked annoyed, "I'm studying, you can go without me."

"No can do, Princess, we're all going. You can study later."

Yang could see that Ruby was getting suspicious of her motives, and was about to speak up, so she nailed her with a look that Ruby knew meant this was important to her, and not just to annoy Weiss. Her sister nodded wisely and dropped down from her bunk, "Come on Weiss, it can't hurt to take a small break and relax."

With only a little more coaxing, Weiss agreed to go with them. Blake followed without issue, as she hadn't been against the idea in the first place.

As they made their way to the common rooms, Ruby sided up to her sister.

"So what's going on?" she asked, looking up at Yang curiously.

With a small smile, Yang patted Ruby on the head, "You'll see Rubes, don't worry about it."

Team JNPR was already there when they arrived, and Jaune shot her and Ruby a smile as they all walked over. He was sitting in one of the chairs, with his teammates taking up the couch. Weiss and Ruby made their way to the loveseat nearby while Blake settled down on the last big chair, leaving Yang nowhere to sit.

She glanced at Jaune in his chair for a second, well, maybe there was somewhere…

"Scoot over Vomit Boy."

Jaune looked up at her in alarm, "Huh?"

"I want to sit down, make some room."

She could feel all eyes on them, and grinned savagely at Jaune's torn expression, "Unless you'd rather I just sit on your lap, Jaune?" she asked sweetly, her grin becoming more teasing.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he scooted to make room for her in the thankfully, large chair. Yang let herself fall into the space and get comfortable.

All this fun they were having, and they hadn't even gotten hot chocolate yet.

"So, how is everyone?" Jaune asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence. Yang could see Weiss turning to him with a deadpan stare.

"Very suspicious of why we were brought here, suddenly." She sent a pointed look towards Yang, who merely grinned lopsidedly in reply.

Deciding she'd save poor Jaune from Weiss this time, Yang jumped into the conversation, "Just wanted to enjoy some time with our friends, Weiss, maybe you should chill out." The muffled groan from Blake went unnoticed. "Did you guys know it's snowing?"

"It is?" Ruby asked, "Ooh, we could have a snowball fight!" she bounced in her seat.

Jaune chuckled, more relaxed, "I don't think there's enough snow for that yet, Ruby."

"Ooh, is that why you've got that hat on Yang?" she turned to look at Nora in confusion, before patting her head and remembering that she still had Jaune's beanie on.

"Yea, didn't want snow getting in my hair." She responded, throwing a sly look to the boy beside her. Pyrrha was the first to catch on, of course.

"Wait, Jaune, isn't that your beanie?"

All eyes turned on him, including Yang, who gave him a smirk when he squirmed under the attention and glanced her way.

"Yea," he said flatly, "I lent it to her." Yang nudged his side subtly, a reminder of what they were here for. She heard him sigh.

"Actually, that's sort of why we brought you guys here. I've been putting something off for a while, and well, you guys all deserve to know." Yang heard Jaune take a deep breath as everyone listened in, their curiosity piqued.

"Well um, me and Yang are dating." He paused, "I mean, we've been dating for a few months now actually."

"I KNEW IT!" Everyone turned as Ruby jumped out of her seat, throwing her fists in the air.

"You did?" Jaune asked, looking surprised.

Ruby danced around, "Duh! It was so obvious!" Weiss snorted.

"Hardly," she replied, "I think you're probably the last two people I'd have expected to get together."

Yang looked over to Blake, who shrugged and gave her a half smile.

"Okay, so did anyone else know or is Ruby just a wierdo?" she asked, grinning at her little sister.

Pyrrha coughed, raising her hand awkwardly, "I knew"

Yang almost laughed at the way Jaune's eyes exploded out of his skull. "Pyrrha! You knew?" he exclaimed, face whitening. She reached over and took his hand behind their backs, squeezing it lightly to try and help him calm down a bit.

Yang could have sworn that Pyrrha looked right at Yang with a conspiratorial glance as she rolled her eyes. "Yang might be sneaky, but you wear your heart on your sleeve most of the time Jaune. It wasn't hard to figure out that you were seeing someone, and Yang was the one person you started hanging out with more than before."

Jaune floundered, mouth opening and closing, unsure what to say. "Well, if that is all, as much as I would like to spend some time with you all, I was about to take a shower before Jaune dragged us all out here." Pyrrha said, smiling at the group before walking away, giving her team a wave.

The moment she was out of sight, Jaune turned to look at Yang. She snorted and waved a hand, "Go, idiot."

As he left the room, he heard Weiss speak up.

"Really though, Arc of all people, Yang?"

"You're just jealous that you didn't give him a chance when he was into you."

He followed the hall in the direction of their dorms, catching up to Pyrrha as she was about to turn a corner. She heard him coming, and gave him a small smile when she turned.

"Pyrrha, I, uh…" he trailed off. She shook her head slowly, "You don't need to say anything, Jaune."

He looked at her, "Of course I do!"

She gave him one of her fond looks, "Look, Jaune. I think by now we both know that I like you, right?" he nodded. "You're my partner, Jaune, and my best friend. Of course I would notice you starting to like another girl, even if I didn't like you that way." She reached over to put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"I am happy for you, and Yang. I wasn't about to throw a fit like a foolish girl, you're both my friends, and you want to be with each other. That's not my business."

Jaune swallowed, "I know but," he smiled weakly, "I knew you liked me, and I could have just straight up told you I didn't feel the same way and saved us so much time instead of me dancing around all of this like an idiot."

"Give me some credit, I'm not the dense one between the two of us." Now she smirked at him, just a little mischievous, a side of Pyrrha that rarely came out. "I did catch on to the hints, Jaune. I just decided to act like I always have around you, because that's our normal." She shrugged at him, head tilted a little, "I didn't want us to treat each other differently. I wasn't about to throw away the first real friendship I'd ever had over a crush."

He let his breath out, head hanging down. "I've been worrying so much that this would mess up our friendship, I mean, Yang's been trying to get me to agree to tell everyone for weeks."

He looked up and finally gave her a real smile, "Guess I should know you better than that by now, huh?"

"I'll give you a pass this time." She said, grinning, "If only because Yang is going to be saying I told you so for weeks."

Jaune groaned now, slapping a hand over his eyes, "Please, don't remind me."

She laughed, and he grinned, spreading his arms wide. "So, friends?"

Pyrrha shook her head at him again, before embracing him. "I don't think it was ever in question, Jaune."

They stayed there for a few seconds before someone cleared their throat behind Jaune, and they separated, turning to find Yang holding two mugs. She gave them a smirk as she approached.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I owe Jaune a hot chocolate." She said, handing one of the mugs to Jaune carefully. She turned to Pyrrha. "I was going to get you one, but I figured if you were taking a shower you probably didn't want any right now."

The Spartan gave her a small smile, "That's fine, thank you Yang."

She looked between the two blonds before speaking again, "Speaking of which, I still need to actually get to the shower. Does he get in the way of you getting things done too?" she asked, speaking the last part out behind her hand to Yang. Jaune's mouth opened comically wide in protest, and Yang grinned evilly.

"You have no idea. We were going out into Vale one day because I needed to do some shopping, and he took like an hour to get ready!"

"What!?" Jaune squeaked, trying to protest. Yang ignored him.

"And then he keeps distracting me and dragging us off to places in Vale, all I'm trying to do is buy ammo for my gauntlets, but noo, Jaune wants to go to the Arcade."

Both girls laughed, with Jaune stuck between them, pouting.

"Well," Pyrrha said, "You two have fun with the others." She said, turning to head to the dorms, before she got to the next corner, she stopped and turned.

"And Yang?"

"Hmm?"

Pyrrha smiled darkly, "If you hurt him, I hurt you."

The Blonde couple watched her round the corner in silence, before Yang let out a whistle.

"Hot damn," she spoke, "Maybe I should date her instead, that smile was devious."

"Nuh uh!" Jaune pouted, reaching and wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. "You're mine." He planted a kiss on the side of her neck to finish his point. Yang chuckled.

"C'mon Lady Killer, lets go enjoy our hot chocolate."


End file.
